


The Time Council

by Itssonicokay



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: New Who, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssonicokay/pseuds/Itssonicokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three separate story lines converge:<br/>-The 11th Doctor is traveling with The Ponds and Mels on their way to kill Hitler when they end up on a familiar planet.<br/>-The 10th Doctor is traveling with Rose Tyler, leaving the impossible planet only to find another.<br/>-The Doctor has entered his 9th incarnation and has to discover who he truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R.I.P. TARDIS

“You shot my TARDIS!” The Doctor screamed. The Time Lord was frantically running around looking for a way to fix the bullet hole in the console of his Time and Space Machine.

“It’s your fault,” Mels replied. 

The Doctor was about to reply when all the lights in the TARDIS shut off.

“YOU’VE KILLED MY TARDIS!” The Doctor lunged at Mels with an expressed interest in ending her life.

“Doctor! Stop it!” Amy and Rory screamed simultaneously while trying to hold their friend back.

“SHE SHOT MY TARDIS!” The Doctor was red with rage.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have challenged me, Doctor, that’s the easiest way to get a girl heated…” Mels was staring at him fondly while twirling her hair flirtatiously.

“CHALLENGED YOU?!” The Doctor was steaming.

“Something about a ‘state of temporal grace’” She was mocking his voice at this point, smirking at him as if to antagonize him further.

“Mels, stop it!” Amy said sternly.

“Yea…what she said,” Rory said weakly.

Amy rolled her eyes, “Mels, apologize for shooting the TARDIS.”

Mels chuckled, “What are you my mum?”

Amy looked at her with a stern look on her face, but Mels just stood there and smiled.

The tension was then interrupted by a loud groaning noise coming from the console. 

“Doctor, are you going to be able to fix her?” She looked at him with a concerned look.

“No, not this time,” he looked down at his feet, “the TARDIS is,” he took a deep breath, “dead.”

“So,” Rory started to speak, “where are we exactly?”

“Rory,” the Doctor marched over to where Rory was standing, “we were, quite literally, shot down mid flight.” The Doctor glared at Mels, she waved at him cheekily. “We’ll be lucky if we materialized somewhere within the realm of existence.”

“And that’s…” he struggled to find an appropriate adjective, “bad?”

“BAD?!” The Doctor was fuming again. “Rory Pond, bad is losing at astro-tennis, bad is talking about kids on the first date, bad is saying that, yes, that dress does indeed make you look fat,” he was gesticulating frantically, “but THIS, this is downright horrific, we may never be able to leave this ship again.”

Rory stared at him, terrified, and began to speak, “yea, I would say that’s pretty bad.”

This time both The Doctor and Mels rolled their eyes at Rory.

“So, Doctor,” Amy said, “would this classify as within the realm of existence?”

The Doctor looked at Amy and noticed that she had one of the TARDIS doors open, “Amy, get away from there!” He rushed over to close the door, but something caught his eye. The world outside was a familiar one, the sky was a burnt orange, the trees had leaves that reflected the light of the planet’s two suns, it was a world that The Doctor could never forget.

“Doctor, where are we?” Amy had fear in her voice.

“We can’t be…” The Doctor took a step on to the ground outside the TARDIS. He took a few more steps and looked around, analyzing his surroundings.

Amy and Rory followed him out of the TARDIS, being sure to watch where they were stepping.

Mels was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. “So Doctor,” She called out, The Doctor was quickly distancing himself from the rest of the group, “do you know where we are?”

“Yes,” he was still examining the planet, “but it’s not possible.”

Rory began to speak, “Doctor,” Amy glared at him to ensure he wouldn’t say anything stupid, “if you know where we are,” Rory acknowledged Amy’s glare, “what’s the problem?”

“This isn’t a problem, Rory,” The Doctor was becoming more sure of his surroundings, “a problem is finding Atlantis and sinking it, again,” Amy was taken aback by the statement, as if he was speaking from experience, “this Rory, is not just a problem, this is your worst nightmare.”

“Is the Dalek’s home planet or something?” Amy sounded very sure of her response.

“Oh, Amelia, it’s much worse than the Dalek’s home planet,” he paused and took a breath, “it’s mine.”


	2. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the 10th Doctor's story

Rose had opened the door of the TARDIS to get one last look at the black hole that had swallowed up an impossible planet and the beast that inhabited it.

“So!” The Doctor was rolling up the sleeves of his pinstripe jacket while pressing various buttons on his console. “Where do you wanna go next?” 

Rose was staring into the black hole as if she had been hypnotized.

“Oooh!” The Doctor’s inner child was showing again, “how about the lost city of Atlantis, eh? I haven’t been there in ages, y’know I sunk Atlantis, WEEEEELL…re-sank it, that is.” He looked over at his companion who was still staring into the void. He rushed over to her, “hey,” when she didn’t respond, he gently turned her around and tilted her chin upwards toward his face, she wouldn’t look him in the eye, “that…thing…whatever it was…it was lying,” she looked away from him.

“You don’t know that though,” she turned away from him completely as to hide a single tear that ran down her face.

“Rose,” he turned her around again and wiped the tear from her face, “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, and you know that.”

The Doctor smiled wide and Rose couldn’t help but to chuckle. She gave him a hug and let him return to the controls.

“Well!” He flipped a switch on the console, “maybe we’ll just stop back home for some tea with your mum,” he took out a mallet and smacked the console, “but you might wanna call her and let her know, y’know how she is with surprises.” He pulled one more lever on the console.

As The Doctor was about to hit the final switch, the lights in the TARDIS went off.

“Doctor,” Rose’s silhouette was the only thing visible, “what happened?”

“I don’t quite know,” he reached into his jacket pocket and removed his sonic screwdriver, using it to illuminate the TARDIS. He walked over to the console and took some readings with his screwdriver.

“Is everything alright?” Rose was trying to make her way over to The Doctor but she couldn’t see anything.

“This can’t be!” The Doctor used the screwdriver as a flashlight to guide Rose and himself to the door, where he took some more readings, “outside pressure is similar to that of Earth’s atmosphere, Oxygen’s a bit low for humans, but it should be safe, but that still doesn’t explain what’s going on in here…”

“Doctor, what exactly IS going on in here?” Rose was fearful but she refused to show it.

“It’s the TARDIS,” he took a one last reading to confirm his suspicions, “she’s dead,” he looked her dead in the eye, “there’s no possibility of us ever returning.” The Doctor puts his screwdriver back in his coat and opens the TARDIS door. Before he can open it all the way, Rose shuts it on him.

“So the TARDIS is dead and we’re stranded on some god forsaken planet that you might not even know of, and you just wanna walk out there like nothing’s wrong?” 

There was a moment of silence before The Doctor responded, “Yep!” He opened the door and confidently walked out onto the planet.

The TARDIS had landed on a cliff overlooking a city that appeared to be abandoned. The city was shielded by a glass dome that reflected the image of both of the planet’s suns. As The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, he stared at the city in disbelief.

“Rose,” he called out for her, “you’re never going to believe this.”

“Why?” before he had a chance to respond, she noticed the city in the distance, “what happened?”

“Technically speaking, I happened.” He walked away from the cliff, heading in the general direction of the city

“What do you mean, YOU happened?” Rose hadn’t noticed that The Doctor was no longer next to her, she followed after him quickly until she was at his side again. “What’s wrong Doctor?”

He stopped. He quickly turned to her and put his hands on her arms.

“This planet,” he looked at the city again, “it was…well…is, the home to the Time Lords.” 

Rose looked confused, “so this is good right? Your people can help us get back, can’t they? Can’t they get you a new TARDIS?”

The Doctor let go of her arms and turned away from her, taking a few steps before facing her again.

“If this is my home planet, if this is REALLY Gallifrey,” he looked at the ground and kicked some dirt up, “then we’re stuck inside a time lock,” he took a breath, “and nothing can ever enter or exit a time lock.”

“Then how did we get here in the first place?” Rose was trying to understand but she couldn’t put all the pieces together.

“That’s the problem, it’s not physically possible, we must have fallen through a crack in time created by the TARDIS.”

“So the TARDIS brought us here?” Rose was even more confused than before.

“The TARDIS has to contain MASSIVE amounts of energy in order to contain the internal dimension, so when a TARDIS dies it releases some of that energy back into the universe,” he was gesturing madly, “and if that energy is released while still in the time vortex it can leave a crack in time and space, and you can end up anywhere.”

Rose had completely forgotten the prophecy of The Beast, because she was stranded on this foreign planet far from home, never able to see her family again. For Rose, this was a fate worse than death.

“I should call my mum, and…” Rose couldn’t finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a stream of tears. The Doctor ran back to her and held her tight.

“Hey,” a single tear rolled down his cheek but he wiped it away before she could see, “I’m gonna think of a way out,” his voice was trembling.

Rose was starting to calm down, “promise?”

He stared into her eyes, he was sure that they would never leave his home planet, but he couldn’t tell her that. “I promise.” With the words now spoken, he stuck out his hand and smiled. She smiled back, grabbed his hand, and ran toward the city the way they always do, and the way they always will. Together.


	3. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the 9th Doctor's story

It was always a dodgy process, regeneration. You never knew what, or who, would come out of it. The Doctor was regenerating for the eighth time in his life, he had gotten used to it, but he still didn’t like it very much.

Coming out of regeneration, he had to figure out the kind of man that he had become. “Two ears,” his voice was bland and tired, “a nose, mouth, teeth,” he touched each body part to make sure it was still there. He was in no rush to ensure that he was still properly put together. “Arms, hands fingers, legs,” he looked puzzled, “hold on, I’m forgetting something.” He pondered it for a moment and then his eyes widened as he realized what he had forgotten.

“HAIR!” He immediately place both of his hands on his head to discover that he had lost most of his luscious hair. Now he had much shorter hair than in his past incarnation. It was about a few inches long, he had no mirror, so he couldn’t see it. Although he couldn’t see it, it still seemed wrong and out of place.

The Doctor, still in his old outfit, walked to the TARDIS wardrobe where he sifted through his plethora of clothes. He was searching for something that fit the way he felt, but he couldn’t find anything that looked as sad and empty as he was.

“How did I ever manage to get along with these clothes,” he said to himself, a sadness was noticeable in his voice. After about a half an hour of searching, he simply threw on a dull green jumper and some black dress pants. He kept his shoes because he was too tired to search for new ones.

“This’ll do for now,” he said, looking down to make sure everything fit his new body well. The Doctor was taken by an overwhelming sadness. He was starting to remember the end of The Last Great Time War.

It was kind of a blur, but he remembered being with his family for the last time. He remembered that The Daleks had retreated to Skaro, and the war was finally over. But then the siren sounded, they were returning, every Dalek in existence was coming back for one massive assault on Gallifrey.

The Doctor mindlessly wandered the various corridors inside his TARDIS and stumbled upon one of the many bathrooms. He walked in and checked the drawer under the sink, there was only one because it was much bigger on the inside. After about a minute of searching, he found an electric razor. Without hesitation, he plugged the razor into an outlet on the wall and shaved off most of his hair. After his head was almost completely shaved, The Doctor let out a huge sigh. There was no mirror in the bathroom so he couldn’t see what his new hair looked like, but he felt his head with his free hand, and it felt much better than it was before.

The Doctor made his way back to the console room, sulking in his memories, remembering all of the tragedy, all of the loss. He wondered if it was worth losing an entire planet with so much history, so much culture. He didn’t intend for it to all go wrong.

All the men fought on the front lines, while the women manned the heavy artillery, shooting down the Dalek ships before they could unload their soldiers.

The Doctor’s family was leaving to fight, except for his older sister. She was a member of The Supreme Council, and all Council members were forced to fly their TARDIS’s to a shelter located one mile underground, a place that the Daleks would never be able to reach.

The Doctor returned to the console room and was stricken with yet another great sadness. He set the controls for a place and time that he thought would help cheer him up a bit. One of the happiest times in all the universe. But as he was flying through time and space, he still couldn’t shake the lingering memories.

His sister is the last surviving member of his family, other than his granddaughter, and he was just glad that she’d be safe. Before he left to fight, she gave him a flower that was only grown on Gallifrey. It’s thirteen petals were like those of a lily and were of shades that covered the entire spectrum from blue to purple. The petals stemmed from a flat, yellowish green center. The flower was a symbol of love and good fortune for the Time Lords but it’s name in Gallifreyan has no translation in English. When the flower is spoken of in English it is referred to as the Rose of Gallifrey.


	4. Love and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the 11th Doctor's story

“So Doctor,” Amy Pond was sitting on the ground next to Rory while The Doctor was pacing frantically, “if we’re on your planet, can’t we get a new TARDIS?”

“It’s not about the TARDIS,” The Doctor was getting frustrated as he couldn’t determine the cause of this problem, “we can’t physically be here.”

Mels was standing off to the side with her arms crossed, though she still had a smirk on her face. “Well, you’re The Doctor, if you’re so clever then tell me, how are we here?” He ignored the question. “If you ask me-“

The Doctor didn’t let her finish her thought before getting in her face, “well you see there’s your problem, Mels, because, quite frankly, nobody did ask you.” The Doctor was a few inches from her face, and Amy and Rory stood idly by, fearing for Mels’ safety. “First, you point a gun at me, then you shoot my TARDIS, and now you have the nerve to sit there with that smirk on your face and your arms crossed like a little boy holding a magnifying glass to an ant hill.” The Doctor turned to see the look of pure fear on Amy’s face, he turned back to Mels, “Now, if you don’t mind I’m going to try and figure out a way to get us off this god forsaken planet as soon as I can and if I hear even one..more…word out of you, I swear to Rassilon I will leave you stranded hear for as long as you live, and don’t think for a second that I’m bluffing, do you understand?” Mels stood there stiff as a board, unable to move due to the crippling fear running down her spine. “I said,” he walked forward, forcing her to step back, “do you understand?!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Mels nodded, still scared of what The Doctor might do to her. She hadn’t felt fear like that since she was a young child.

“Now,” The Doctor walked away from Mels and in the direction of the Ponds, “if we walk in this general direction we should get to where we need to be in about an hour or so,” he looks down at Amy, “so come along Ponds.” Rory stands up and then helps Amy get up. The Doctor is waiting for them to get ready, but he’s getting impatient.

“But Doctor,” Rory was unsure of The Doctor’s plan, “how do you know where to go?”

“Rory, this is my planet, I think I know where I’m going,” The Doctor appeared to be offended by the question.

“You have no idea, do you?” Amy chimed in.

“Not at all,” The Doctor was nervous about his directions, “but my guess is as good as yours, actually better, because I’m clever.”

“That and she has no sense of direction,” Rory’s off the cuff remark caught Amy’s attention.

“Oi, I’m good with directions,” she responded, accompanying her response with a smack on his shoulder.

“You once got lost in our own house,” Rory was adamant about Amy’s insufficient sense of direction. 

“Is that what marriage is like?” Mels broke her silence, “I’m never getting married if that’s what I’m gonna turn into.”

“Yes, well, on that note,” The Doctor smiled at his friends and Mels, “Geronimo.”


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more 9!
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I was avoiding writing this because I thought it was about to become another 10/Rose chapter and it would just be fluff and I don't like to write fluff all that much so I decided to make this chapter somewhat plot relevant.

The Doctor thought that the best way to feel better was to find a nice Christmas night on Earth. It’s not really the best way, but it was the happiest thing he could think of. 1984 seems like a good year, he thought, Orwell wrote a book on it, he thought back to his prior incarnation, I used to love Orwell. The Doctor remembered reading Orwell’s books for days on end, but he no longer had the desire to read the old-fashioned way. Such hard work, he thought.

He was flipping some more switches on the console, and the TARDIS made its signature whirring sound as it landed.

The Doctor stepped out onto the snowy Manhattan streets. It was one of the few times that he had actually landed exactly where he had intended to. He patted the TARDIS lightly, “Thank you,” he said softly. He was on a street corner, but there weren’t too many people out in the city that particular night. There Doctor lacked the energy to search for something to do, so he just sat down on the street, one leg extended across the sidewalk, the other was tucked into his chest.

An hour went by and nobody had paid him any mind; but then, it started to snow. The Doctor was still only in a jumper and light pants, so he pulled his other leg into his chest. He started to retreat into his memories.

The memories were a bit hazy, but he remembered that he had an opportunity to wipe the Daleks out completely, but there was a chance that his people would be killed as well. It was the only option available to him, so he took the risk, but it went terribly wrong. The Dalek fleets were burning, but so was Gallifrey. There was only one way to save the planet, put it in a time lock. He would save his planet and his people, but he would keep the Daleks alive as well.

He doesn’t remember how he got there, but he managed to find the largest time lock mechanism on the planet. He set it to lock the whole planet, but before he could activate the mechanism, he heard a robotic voice from behind him.

“Exterminate!” a Dalek had hit the Doctor in the shoulder with his blast, but it was a fatal wound. The Doctor stumbled a bit and activated the time lock mechanism.

A timer showed there was only a fifteen second window to try and make an escape, but the TARDIS was nowhere to be found, and he couldn’t warn anybody else in time. A tear formed in his eye, but then he heard the most wonderful sound in the universe. The TARDIS had found the Doctor and saved his life once again.

The Doctor stumbled inside of the TARDIS. The Dalek that had shot him was still attacking him, each shot was more painful than the last. As soon as he shut the doors of the TARDIS, she dematerialized, getting them far away from the planet just in time to avoid the time lock.

It was only moments into the flight when the Doctor noticed that he had already started to regenerate. It was only after the cycle ended that he noticed the rose that his sister had given him was still clipped to his jacket. The regeneration energy had caused the flower to burn, leaving a pile of ash on the floor of the TARDIS. That Rose of Gallifrey was the last of its kind, and now he would never see it again.

Back on the streets of Manhattan, a tall, muscular man in a leather jacket was looking down at the cold and lonely Doctor.

“Hey,” he crouched down to make eye contact with the depressed Time Lord, “you look a bit chilly,” he removed his coat and stretched his arm out towards the Doctor, “here, you need this more than I do.”

The Doctor stared at the man for a few seconds before taking the jacket from the man and putting it on.

“Thanks,” he said sadly.

“You know what?” The Doctor looked up and saw that the man was smiling. “You could use a drink.”


	6. He's Dead Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of The Ninth Doctor continue as he sits at a bar in Manhattan on Christmas, but he is interrupted.

The newly regenerated Doctor found himself drinking a pint at a bar with a man he had only just met.

“The name’s Jim,” the man said, “Jim Daley, and yours?”

The Doctor was staring blankly at his glass, “does it matter?” 

Jim looked genuinely concerned for The Doctor, “I mean I guess not, what’s in a name?” he found himself staring at The Doctor’s glass as well and continued, “it’s like what they say, a Rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.” he chuckled. The Doctor was only half paying attention.

“Yup,” he was remembering back to his past self, when he was happy, “you humans are always naming things and putting power into words that isn’t really there,” he sighed and took a sip of his drink.

“Us humans?” Jim giggled, “and I suppose you’re not human then?” Jim asked, half jokingly. The Doctor gave him a look and raised his eyebrows, acknowledging the statement and hinting that he is not in fact human. Jim is half shocked and half scared; however, he shakes it off. “You know we’ve been here for about an hour and your glass is still full about halfway,” he puts his hand on The Doctor’s shoulder in a comforting manner, “you must really be down about something.” With that statement a single tear streamed down the side of The Doctor’s face. “You can talk about it if you want, that usually helps,” he gave The Doctor a little smile.

“You wouldn’t believe me,” The Doctor said weakly.

“I can try.” Jim could see The Doctor was terribly distraught.

“I wiped out my entire race,” The Doctor started crying, finishing his statement through the tears, “I screwed up and I wiped them all out!” 

“Oh my,” Jim had no idea what to do so he just rubbed The Doctor’s back comfortingly, “that’s a terrible burden to have to carry, but that doesn’t mean you have to carry it alone.” The Doctor stopped crying and looked up to see Jim smiling softly at him. The Doctor smiled back, opening his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream coming from outside of the bar. The Doctor rushed out of the bar with Jim chasing behind to find a girl on the ground with a blue-violet rash covering the majority of her body, the rest of which was covered by a yellow-green pus. The Doctor took one look at her and knew what had killed her. Jim ran up to The Doctor, “what happened?” he looks down and sees the girl laying on the ground, “oh my god what happened to her?”

The Doctor turned to face his new friend, “she’s dead.”

“What’s all over her body?!” Jim replied, he was horrified by the girl’s appearance.

“I’ll explain later, come on we have to get out of here right now!” The Doctor led Jim back to where they had first met, just outside the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly unlocked the TARDIS doors and rushed Jim and himself inside. Jim looked at the interior of the TARDIS and was instantly taken aback.

“That’s a bit,” he was overcome with disbelief, “different.”

The Doctor was flipping switches on the TARDIS when he looked over at his companion and felt truly happy for the first time in his new life.


	7. The Bold & The Boulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor and Rose finally reach the city, but it isn't what it seems.

The Doctor and his blonde companion were about to reach the city when Rose stopped suddenly. "Doctor, I need to take a break."

"Come on, we don't have time for breaks!" The Doctor was adamant.

"Easy for you to say," Rose took a seat on a rock and smirked, "we don't all have two hearts y'know." Rose took off her shoes, "and you're wearing trainers, I'd like to see you run in heels!'

"Oh stop whining, don't you wanna see the city!" The Doctor was smiling excitedly.

"This isn't a vacation you know," Rose's smirk turned into a frown, "it's a bit more permanent than that."

The Doctor's smile left his face as he approached Rose, lowering himself to meet her eyes, "Rose," the Doctor wiped a tear from her cheek, "I will get you off of this planet if it's the last thing I do," his voice broke as he choked back a tear, still knowing that they would never leave, "but I can't get you back until we get to that city." He smiled at her to cheer her up. "Now come on, it's just a few more steps, we can switch shoes if you'd like." They both laughed at the thought. Rose nodded and put her shoes back on. Standing up, she stretched out her hand for the Doctor to take as he always did. He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the city.

When they made it to the entrance of the city the Doctor took a deep breath and looked at Rose. They looked into each other's eyes looking for reassurance that everything would be okay. They looked back at the entrance and they both took a step toward the entrance way.

"Ow!" The Doctor and Rose said simultaneously. There was an invisible force blocking the entrance.

"I should've known it wouldn't be that easy," The Doctor said while fumbling for his screwdriver. He took some readings with it and then quickly brought his arm back to his side. His face showed his confusion, "this doesn't make any sense," he put his hand to his forehead, turned around and began pacing. Rose watched from a distance, even more worried that they would never make it back.

"Doctor, what's wrong? What is it?" Rose asked, the quiver in her voice made it obvious that she was scared, "force field of some sort?" She tried not to cry again.

"No, not that simple," The Doctor replied, he pointed to the city, "that is nothing more than a big rock with an even bigger perception filter located somewhere in or around it," he was still pacing wildly, "the part that doesn't make sense is why would the Time Lords use a perception filter to turn a rock into a city?" The more he spoke the faster he paced.

"Maybe they wanted to trick invaders, that would make sense." Rose said confidently.

"No, nobody in their right mind would invade Gallifrey," The Doctor responded, "if you invade Gallifrey your entire race will be wiped from history, and every species in the universe knows that," The Doctor put his hands in his face, "there has to be some reason for this, all of it, us landing here specifically, there has to be a reason behind it all it can't just be a coincidence."

"Oh, Doctor," a strange voice called out from the distance, "there is a reason for this that I'm sure you're gonna love." Rose and The Doctor turned to see a woman with big, curly hair sitting on the rock that Rose had sat on before. The woman stood up and walked towards the both of them and approached the Doctor, whispering in his ear, "Hello, Sweetie."


	8. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good.

The Doctor, Mels, and The Ponds had been walking for a few hours when Amy caught sight of a city surrounded by a glass dome.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"What is it, Amy?" He responded angrily.

"Well, if you’re gonna be a mister snippy-pants, never mind then," she replied. She 

The Doctor was leading the way but Mels was straggling behind, she also noticed the city.

"Doctor," Mels said.

"Oh, not now Mels!" The Doctor replied ferociously.

"Okay," Mels said calmly, “then I guess you don’t want to know about the giant city you’re about to walk right past."

"What are you on about now?" He looked around and found that they were in fact only feet from the entrance of a city surrounded by a glass dome. The Doctor started for the entrance, “This is amazing! I told you I knew where I was-" he banged his head on what he though was the entrance to the city. “Owww! Bad city! Bad city!"

"Doctor, what just happened?" Rory asked.

"Perception filter, turns out this actually not a city," he knocked on what he thought was the entrance, “it’s just a big stupid rock." The Doctor turned around and leaned against the boulder.

"Great, so we’re still lost and now we’re going to die next to a big rock instead of in the TARDIS," Rory said hopelessly.

"Way to be positive, hon," Amy said, patting him on the back sarcastically.

As she said that, The Doctor noticed two figures in the distance, from where he stood they looked like two lines blurred together, one pink and yellow, the other brown. Although he couldn’t see them, he knew who they were.

"Oh no no no this is really bad!" The Doctor started panicking, his hands shaking from fear.

"What’s wrong?" Amy asked, afraid that things were about to get worse.

"No time to explain, but we have to hide now!" he barked. He pointed to a space between a rock and the city with enough space for the four of them to hide behind, “There! Everybody get in there and don’t say a word! We can’t let them know we’re here!"

"Who?" The three asked in unison.

"No. Time. Just. Move!" The Doctor yelled as he pushed them all into the tight space.

They all crammed into the space uncomfortably, they tried to be as quiet as possible but Mels, Amy, and Rory were finding it difficult.

"Ow!" Mels shouted.

"Shhhhhh! They’ll hear you!" The Doctor whispered angrily.

The two figures approach the city and it’s clear that it is The Doctor’s former self with his young companion that he lost so long ago. The two both attempted to enter the city and hit their heads on the boulder.

"Ow," The Doctors and Rose said in unison, fortunately they didn’t hear the third voice. 

Amy noticed the younger Doctor pull out his sonic screwdriver, the same one she had seen the day that her Doctor came back. Her face was pressed against the back of Rory’s head and she whispered in his ear, “That’s The Doctor’s screwdriver, why does that guy have The Doctor’s screwdriver."

Rory responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

The younger Doctor and Rose walked away from the boulder. The older Doctor peered around the rock they hid behind and saw that they were still standing there talking. Then, The Doctor and The Ponds heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Sweetie," the voice said.

Recognizing the voice, Amy popped up from behind the rock, pushing everybody else out from behind it.

"River?" Amy asked, she still didn’t notice that her friends were all on the ground beside her.

"Hello, Amy," River replied, “as I was just about to tell The Doctor here, I know why we’re here on this planet."

"Doctor," Rose looked over to her Doctor, “are they…Time Lords?"

"I don’t know, Rose," he was extremely confused, he put his glasses on to as if to get a better look at their faces, “He’s a Time Lord but I don’t recog-" a look of sheer terror took over his face, “oh no, you’re not-"

"I’m afraid I am," the older Doctor replied.

"Doctor, who is that?" Rory asked.

Both Doctor’s went to respond but were interrupted by a deep humming noise accompanied by a blue police box materializing next to them. After the humming stopped, two men stepped out, one in a leather jacket and one in leather pants, like two halves of the same person.

"What’s wrong with it Doc-" the man in the pants was cut off by the look of horror and confusion of the other people around him. “Doctor, I think we have a problem."


End file.
